Love
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena wants to turn. She goes to Stefan and Damon just to get turned down. She goes to elijah and he makes her a deal. What happens when elena stops esther's plans? What happens when Stefan and Damon finds out? What will they do? What happens between Elena and Elijah?
1. Turn me

Another's note: this takes place in TVD season 3.

I don't own TVD..

 **Elena:** You can't possibly be serious?

Elena was getting annoyed. Stefan was annoyed looking at Elena.

 **Elena:** It's my choice, Stefan. Why can't you respect that?

Elena growing more annoyed.

 **Damon:** Because it's not a good one.

Damon broke in. Elena looked between Stefan and Damon.

 **Elena:** Its my choice, and if you two won't respect that then that's on you. I wanted one of you to turn me. I hang out with vampires, it's bond for me to turn into one sooner or later, with or without your help.

Elena turned to walk out the house.

 **Stefan:** And who do know that's gonna help you to do this?

Stefan called out.

 **Elena:** Someone that's not you.

Elena retorted back before slamming the door. Stefan and Damon exchanged looks.

 **Damon:** She's being crazy.

Damon said before pouring himself a drink.

 **Klaus:** Well isn't this a surprise.

He said with a smirk opening the door.

 **Klaus:** So, Elena what brings you here?

Leaning against the doorframe.

 **Elena:** Is Elijah here? I need his help with something important.

 **Klaus:** Why not go to those salvatore brothers for help?

Kalus said with a slight grin on his face.

 **Elena:** Is Elijah here or not?

Glaring at him.

 **Klaus:** Elijah! There's someone here for you.

yelling into the house.

 **Klaus:** Well do come in.

Klaus gesture for Elena to come in and have a seat.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

Elena said as she sat down.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

Approaching Elena, wondering why she would want to see him.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

Elena stood up.

 **Elijah:** So, what brings the lovely Elena by?

Putting one hand in his pocket.

 **Elena:** Is there somewhere we can talk in private?

 **Elijah:** Follow me.

He led her to his room. Elena waited til Elijah closed his door before speaking again.

 **Elena:** If I wanted your help with something would you support and help me with it?

Elena asked with a nervous look. Elijah smiled as he took a step closer.

 **Elijah:** What can I do for you?

Elena started to relax.

 **Elena:** Turn me.

Elijah getting confused, as he didn't think she would want to be a vampire.

 **Elijah:** What?

 **Elena:** Turn me...I've put a lot thought into this and it's something I really want. It'll insure that there are no more doppelgängers and it's bound to happen sooner or later...Please.

Elijah looked Elena over as he took a deep breath.

 **Elijah:** Since this is something you really want, I'll do it.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

Elena smiled really big and gave him a hug, he smiled and returned the hug.

 **Elijah:** But you have to do two things.

Elena crossed her arms.

 **Elena:** Ok, what do I have to do?

With a curious look.

 **Elijah:** My family is having a ball tonight, I would like you to accompany me.

 **Elena:** I can do that. What's the other thing?

 **Elijah:** Live here with me and my family. You'll be needing help controlling and getting used to your new abilities.

 **Elena:** Ok...I can do that too.

 **Elijah:** Just one more thing. When?

Elena took a deep breath.

 **Elena:** Tonight. After the ball.

Elijah took a step closer.

 **Elijah:** I assume you'll want this kept quiet for now.

 **Elena:** Just until tomorrow evening.

 **Elijah:** Well Elena, it seems we have a deal.

They smiled as they shook hands.

 **Esther:** Elena, just the person I was looking for.

 **Elena:** Esther...

Elena looked back at Elijah before looking at Esther.

 **Esther:** If you haven't already been invited to tonight's ball I would like you come. Sometime during the ball I would like to speak to privately.

Elena was getting nervous. Why would she want to speak to me? And why alone? She thought. Elijah was having the same thoughts as Elena, he's still suspicious of his mother's intentions. Elena took a deep breath.

 **Elena:** Ok, I'll be there.

Elena gave a small smile and a nod before she started heading to the door, with Elijah close behind. Before Elena walked out the door she turned to look at Elijah. Elena could tell he was gonna ask her to tell him about her and Esther's meeting afterwords but before he could, she gave him a nod to say she will.

 **Elena:** I'm gonna go pack, I'll be back in a hour or two.

 **Elijah:** See you then.

 **Alaric:** Hey.

Leaning against her bedroom doorframe.

 **Elena:** Hey.

 **Alaric:** What are you doing?

Elena looked over to Alaric before going back to packing.

 **Elena:** Packing. I'm going to be staying at a friend's place for a while. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or anybody, their trustworthy and live here in town. I'll tell you everything tomorrow evening. I promise.

 **Alaric:** Well as long as I know your safe. Caroline and Bonnie are downstairs.

 **Elena:** Ok, I'll be down in a bit.

Elena gave a small smile.

 **Caroline:** Hey, Elena!

Embracing Elena in a hug.

 **Elena:** Hey Care, Hey Bonnie.

She smiles as they sit on the couch talking. Elena begins to tell them that she'll be temporarily living with the Mikaelsons for awhile excluding her reason why.

 **Bonnie:** What!?

 **Caroline:** Yeah, why?

 **Elena:** I can't tell you guys yet. Not until tomorrow evening, that's when I'm telling everyone. I've only told you two and Alaric that I'll be staying at a friend's place...I just didn't tell Alaric who.

 **Caroline:** Ok...

 **Bonnie:** Well as long as we find out tomorrow.

Elena looks at her watch and realizes she has to leave soon. She looks back at Bonnie and Caroline and smile.

 **Elena:** Guys, I'll be fine. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't. I have leave now.

Caroline and Bonnie pull Elena into embrace.

 **Caroline:** Well you call us if need us.

 **Bonnie:** I won't hesitate to give them an aneurism if they hurt you.

They all laugh as they pulled out of each other's embrace.

 **Elena:** Don't worry. I'll be fine.

 **Stefan:** Hey, maybe we shouldn't have been so harsh to Elena earlier today.

Damon pours himself a drink.

 **Damon:** Yeah, maybe. She'll get over it.

 **Stefan:** We need to apologize. If she wants to turn than one of us should do it.

 **Damon:** Yeah, don't wanna push her away.

They call Elena and when she didn't answer either of their phone calls they went to her place. When they got there Alaric told them she was staying at a friend's place but didn't say who. They left and figured she would talk when she was ready.

Elijah opens the door to see Elena with suitcases.

 **Elijah:** Who might you be?

Elena seeing him pretending not to know her, decided to play along.

 **Elena:** Hi, yes I'm Elena. I'm looking for Elijah Mikaelson. Is he around here?

Elijah smirking.

 **Elijah:** That would be me, come on in.

Elena giggled and walked in.

 **Elena:** Is it possible to have my room next to yours? In case Rebekah or Klaus tries something.

 **Elijah:** Yes, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you.

Elena smiled.

When Elena was finally settled in, she decided to go downstairs. She found Kol playing a video game in the living room.

 **Elena:** I didn't think you would know how to play video games considering...well you know.

 **Kol:** Haha very funny.

Elena laughed as she turned around to walk out.

 **Kol:** What are you doing here anyway? And who are you?

Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

 **Elena:** I'm Elena, you must be Kol. Elijah told me about you. Elijah and I will tell you in the morning, promise.

He looked a little suspicious but went with it.

 _AN:_

 _This my first book. Tell me what you think._


	2. The ball

I don't own TVD..

Soon after the ball started and Elijah greeted a few guest, he went to get Elena. As they walked down the stairs together arms linked everyone stopped and stared including all her friends.

 **Elijah:** By the looks of it everyone loves your dress.

They both looked over at everyone looking up at them.

 **Elena:** They all are just looking at us. I guess I can mark off making a big entrance from my bucket list.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Elijah stopped in front of Elena.

 **Elijah:** Either way you still look beautiful as always.

Elijah smiled at her and she smiled back.

 **Elena:** Why thank you, mr. Mikaelson.

Elena smiled. Elijah brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it which made Elena smile.

 **Elijah:** My pleasure, miss. Gilbert.

Caroline walked up.

 **Caroline:** Can I steal Elena for a moment?

 **Elijah:** Of course.

He looked at Elena and smiled.

 **Elena:** Save me a dance?

 **Elijah:** How can I say no.

After Elijah walked away talking a few steps back from the staircase Caroline started talking Elena.

 **Caroline:** What was that all about?

 **Elena:** What was what all about?

 **Caroline:** You and Elijah. What's going between you two? And why did you come from the stairs and not the front door?

 **Elena:** We was walking and talking. Nothing is going on between us. And that's part of what I'll be telling you tomorrow evening.

Caroline looked her best friend over before smiling and hugging her.

After Elijah made the announcement he made his way to Elena.

 **Elijah:** May I have this dance?

He held his hand for Elena to take.

 **Elena:** You may.

Elena smiled and took his hand in hers.

 **Elijah:** I see the Salvatore brothers haven't been able to take their eyes off you all night.

He said looking up at the two before looking back at her.

 **Elena:** They're only here because they think Esther is going to do something to me.

 **Elijah:** Speaking of my mother.

 **Elena:** I haven't talked to her yet, but I will after this dance.

 **Elijah:** Well who am I to keep you waiting?

He smiled and twirled her out and back with his arms around her waist causing her to giggle. Which made Damon roll his eyes. Elena turned around to face Elijah.

 **Elena:** Who knew the noble Elijah was such a good dancer.

They both smiled.

 **Elijah:** There's lots of things you don't know about me.

 **Elena:** That can change. You already know a lot about me, it's only fair if I know a lot about you.

Her smile dropped as soon as the music stopped.

 **Elijah:** Is there something wrong?

 **Elena:** No, it's time for me to talk with your mother. Walk me to stairs? Don't want a Salvatore brother stopping me along the way.

 **Elijah:** Of course.

 **Klaus:** Tell me brother. Have you fallen in love with Elena yet?

Elijah rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother.

 **Elijah:** Tell me brother. Why would I tell you if I have or not?

Klaus smirked his famous smirk.

 **Klaus:** Fine by me brother.

 **Damon:** Do you know if there's something going on between Elena and Elijah?

 **Caroline:** No I don't. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you.

 **Damon:** And why not? It's just a question.

Caroline frowned at Damon.

 **Caroline:** You know why! You'll do something stupid and act out.

Damon rolled his eyes.

 **Elijah:** So how was my mother?

 **Elena:** Intense.

 **Elijah:** And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?

Elijah offers her a glass of champagne. Elena notices Esther on the staircase looking at her.

 **Elijah:** Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?

 **Elena:** She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed.

 **Elijah:** So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?

 **Elena:** It's true.

Esther finished her announcement and before Elijah could take a sip Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him on his jawline up to his ear.

 **Elena:** Don't drink it.

The pretended to drink it. They turned around and pour their drinks in a nearby plant and place their empty cups on tray.

 **Elena:** We might need to move.

Elena grabs his hands

 **Elena:** We need to find Klaus now.

They stopped walking and looked around until they spotted Klaus. They started walking his way until Damon stepped in the way.

 **Damon:** I think it's time go. Come on I'll take you home.

 **Elena:** No Damon I'm not going home. Now if you can leave me alone and move, I need to talk to Klaus.

 **Damon:** Talk to Klaus?! Are you crazy?!

Elena rolled her eyes.

 **Elena:** No Damon I'm not.

 **Damon:** Then lets go.

Before Elijah could step up and say something Klaus came up.

 **Klaus:** I believe she said leave her alone.

Damon turned around and looked at Klaus.

 **Damon:** What do you care?

 **Klaus:** I don't. But it's come to my understanding that when a woman says no they mean no. And whatever she needs to talk about must be really important especially if she needs to discuss it with of all people. Leave before I make you leave.

 **Damon:** Whatever. You got 15 minutes and then we're leaving.

Damon walks away.

 **Klaus:** Alright what do you need to talk to me about?

 **Elena:** Not in here. I need you to get Kol and Rebekah and meet me and Elijah outside now.

 **Klaus:** This isn't another one of your plans is it?

 **Elena:** No it's not. I need you to get them and me is outside. And no matter what don't let Esther or Finn see you and don't bring Finn with you.

Elena went outside with Elijah and they waited for others. Klaus went to fetch the rest of his siblings for except Finn they all went outside unnoticed.

 **Klaus:** Alright I did what you said. Now what's this about?

 **Rebekah:** Yeah, What is about this about.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked to Elijah before looking back at them.

 **Elena:** I don't know if any of you know but your mom requested to speak to me privately tonight.

 **Kol:** What about?

 **Elena:** Elijah thought she was up to something so he asked me to report back. She wanted my blood for a spell to bind all of you. She doesn't just wanna kill Klaus...she wants to kill you all. And if one of you die, so does your whole bloodline, including my friends.

Elijah just remained quiet, taking it in.

 **Rebekah:** And why couldn't we bring Finn with us?

 **Elena:** He's apart of it. He's working with your mom. All of you had to drink it in order for it to work. I stopped Elijah before he could so the spell won't work.

Elena looked over at Elijah who was just staring off in the distance. Still holding hands, she squeezed his hand lightly to comfort him and pull his attention back.

 **Kol:** What are your other reasons for stopping the spell?

 **Elena:** I didn't want all of you to die. I like Elijah and Rebekah... Klaus not so much. And you...I don't even know you to want you dead. With that said we need a plan.

 **Elijah:** What do you suggest?

Finally speaking up.

 **Elena:** Kill them. One you need to kill Finn while another kills Esther. Feed Esther your blood and then kill her so she won't come back ever.

 **Klaus:** I say we put Esther in a coffin after and have it spelled shut.

 **Rebekah:** I say we bloody have her burried under cement after that.

 **Kol:** We should get started on it now before they notice anything.

 **Klaus:** I'll take care of mother myself.

 **Rebekah:** And I'll take care of Finn.

 **Elijah:** The rest of us act normal. If anyone ask about mother and and Finn, tell them their unavailable.

 **Rebekah:** I have one more question.

 **Klaus:** Well What is it?

 **Rebekah:** Why have you two been holding hand this whole time?

 **Klaus:** Ahh yes. They been holding hands since they came looking for me earlier.

Klaus smirked. Elena and Elijah looked down at their hands then each other. Before one of them could say anything Damon walked up.

 **Damon:** So you've been playing family with the maniacs.

 **Elena:** What are you doing here Damon?

 **Damon:** Your 15 minuets are up. We're leaving.

He reached for her arm but she pulled back.

 **Elena:** I'm not going anymore Damon. So go home.

 **Damon:** I'm not leaving here without you. You can either leave willing or I can put over my shoulder.

When she didn't say anything he started walking closer. Elijah stepped in front of Elena.

 **Elijah:** I believe she doesn't want go.

 **Damon:** What are you gonna do about it?

 **Elijah:** You can either leave on your own or I can make you.

Rebekah stepped up.

 **Rebekah:** Go home Damon before we make you.

Damon looked at her surprised.

 **Damon:** Since when did you two become friends? I could see if you were family but then again your not.

 **Kol:** Elena has done something tonight to make her be considered family to us.

 **Klaus:** And if you come for one of us you-

 **Elijah:** Come for us all.

 **Elena:** So What will it be Damon? Are you really gonna risk dying to try and force me to go with you?

 **Damon:** You can't trust them Elena! Are you really gonna risk it with these people.

 **Elena:** Look around Damon. If they were gonna harm me wouldn't they have done it by now? Instead them standing here right now protecting me from you. You know what right now I can't trust you not to leave without me or try to come back for me. Compel him. Compel him to leave and to not come back.

After Damon left with Stefan, they all went back inside and successfully went through the plan by the time the ball was over.

 **Elijah:** Hey.

Leaning on her doorframe.

 **Elena:** Hey. What are you doing here?

She smiled.

 **Elijah:** Living up to my end of the deal.

 **Elena:** Oh yeah. Well come in, I'm ready.

 **Elijah:** Elena, there's something you should know before hand.

 **Elena:** What is it?

 **Elijah:** Since your a doppelgänger, when I turn you there's gonna be sire bond formed between us.

 **Elena:** Like Klaus And his hybrids?

Elijah gave nod.

 **Elijah:** Yes Elena.

 **Elena:** Well I can't think of a better person to be sired to.

Elena had smile on her face. Elijah took a step forward hand in pocket.

 **Elijah:** Are sure about this?

 **Elena:** I'm sure.

Elijah fed her his blood and snapped her neck. She woke up 15 minutes later.

 **Elijah:** Welcome back.

 **Elena:** Hey.

Elijah hands Elena a blood bag and she takes it, smiling.

 **Elena:** Thanks.

 **Elijah:** Anytime. We'll start training early tomorrow morning.


	3. About that kiss

After 3 hours of training in the woods, Elijah and Elena returned home.

 **Elena:** Elijah, I wanna say thank you. Thank you for turning me, offering me a place to live, giving me this daylight ring, training me, for everything.

She smiles.

 **Elijah:** My pleasure.

He returns her smile as they walk in the living room.

 **Elijah:** Shall I get the others?

 **Elena:** Yes please.

* * *

 **Rebekah:** Alright, you got us here, now what do want?

 **Elijah:** Lovely Elena And I would like to speak to you all about something of great importance.

Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus all shared a nervous look before looking before looking back at the pair in front of them.

 **Kol:** Alright, out with it.

 **Elena:** When I came over here yesterday morning to speak with Elijah, I asked him to turn me.

 **Kol:** I may not know you very much but welcome to team vampire...and to the family.

He said with a smirk, and she just smiled at him. Klaus sat up in his seat on the couch and folded his arms.

 **Klaus:** So no more me making hybrids? Well considering you saved my life last night, I guess It's fine by me.

Everyone looks at Klaus in shock. Klaus ignores everyone and waits Elijah and Elena to continue.

 **Elijah:** Right...anyway, Elena and I agreed that I would turn her last night. Another thing, Elena is under my protection and will be staying with us until she has her new abilities under control.

 **Kol:** If you need any tips you can ask me.

 **Elena:** Thanks Kol. This went easier than I thought. Let's just hope it's this easy when I tell everyone else.

 **Rebekah:** If they don't take it well, you can tell them to bloody sob off. And since I'm in a good mood, I forgive you for stabbing me in the back, and I'm sorry for trying to kill you the other night.

 **Elena:** Really?

 **Rebekah:** Yes really.

Elena gives Rebekah a warm smile.

 **Klaus:** Your under all of our protection as well.

 **Elena:** Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I have one question.

 **Klaus:** Ask away.

 **Elena:** Did you guys really mean I'm considered to be family or was it to upset Damon because you hate him?

 **Kol:** I meant what I said.

 **Rebekah:** I agree. I considered you a sister before you stabbed me in the back, but I'm over it now.

 **Klaus:** And since I know your not like Tatia or Katherine, I agree as well.

Elena smiled at them before looking at Elijah.

 **Elena:** Its time for me to go tell my friends. Will you come with me? You don't have to be next to me, can just hide in near by in the shadows. For emotional support. And thank you guys for accepting me as family.

Elijah gave her a nod.

 **Rebekah:** Your welcome.

She said with a smile.

 **Elijah:** Lets get going then.

* * *

When Elijah and Elena got to the grill he went to sit somewhere they wouldn't see him but was still close by while she sat at a table waited. Elijah looked over at Elena and could tell she was really nervous, and without moving from his spot he started talking to her.

 **Elijah:** Elena. Can you hear me?

 **Elena:** Yes, I can hear you.

 **Elijah:** Good. Try and relax its gonna be fine.

Elena took a few deep breathes and started relaxing.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

 **Elijah:** Anytime.

A few minutes later everyone came.

 **Damon:** Well if it isn't little miss. Mikaelson. You got us here now what do want?

Caroline hit him in on his arm for his comment.

 **Elena:** Hello to you too Damon. I asked you all here because I have something important to tell you all.

 **Bonnie:** Finally. Me and Caroline have been wondering why your staying with the Mikaelsons.

 **Alaric:** So those are the 'friends' you said you were talking about.

Damon and Stefan both sat up in their chairs.

 **Stefan:** Why them?

 **Elena:** Be cause their gonna be helping me with my transition. I asked Elijah to turn me and help me with it, the rest of them agreed to help me as well as a thanks for helping them last night.

 **Damon:** Transition?!

 **Bonnie:** Helping them with what?

 **Caroline:** I guess that's why you came down the stairs and not through the door.

 **Elena:** Yes transition. Elijah didn't trust his mother about forgiving Klaus for killing her. She wanted to talk to me alone, he asked me to report back what happened. She wanted my blood to link them all together, she didn't want to just kill Klaus she wanted to kill them all. She put my blood in the champagne, they all had to drink it in order for it to work. So I stopped Elijah before he could.

Elijah smiled thinking back to the way she stopped him from drinking.

 **Bonnie:** I may not fully agree with it but I know why you did it, and that I agree with.

 **Caroline:** Yeah, I agree with Bonnie.

 **Alaric:** Same here.

 **Elena:** Thanks guys.

 **Stefan:** Well I don't agree with it. We could of been rid of Klaus for once.

 **Damon:** I agree with Stefan over here. Why did you help?

 **Elena:** Because its not right. Its the kind of person I am. I wouldn't feel right if they all died because of me. I like Rebekah and Elijah, I don't know Kol to want him dead, and as crazy as it seems I saw a part of Klaus last night and this morning that wasn't evil or mean, it was nice. And if they die their entire bloodline dies, and I don't want to loose my friends over that.

 **Damon:** Great we can't kill em.

Stefan sat back looking defeated, he wanted nothing more than to kill Klaus. After a few minutes she had finished telling them everything and answering all their questions, she was getting ready to leave when Damon grabbed her wrist tightly.

 **Elena:** Let me go Damon.

 **Damon:** Their compelling you, aren't they?

 **Elena:** No, their not let me go.

 **Damon:** How would you know?

Elena grabbed Damon's arm and twisted it causing him to let her go.

 **Elena:** I know their not. They accepted me as apart of their family, Damon. I know their not compelling me.

Just then Elijah walked up.

 **Elijah:** Is there problem here?

 **Elena:** No, I was jus-

 **Damon:** Yeah there is. Your compelling Elena to do all this. Aren't you?

He interrupted.

 **Elena:** Just ignore him and take me home. Please.

 **Elijah:** It was nice seeing you all again.

Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena and Elijah had just left the grill. Elijah looked over at Elena, he wanted to talk about the way she stopped him from drinking his champagne but he could tell she was upset. He held her hand in his and squeezed it lightly to comfort her. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 **Elijah:** How are you feeling?

She sighed again,

 **Elena:** Tired, and upset.

 **Elijah:** We're almost home, and then you can rest.

* * *

When they got home, Elena was sleeping. Instead of waking her up, he picked her and carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. Just as he turned around, a hand grabbed his wrist.

 **Elena:** Stay..please.

Elijah turned back around and sat on her bed. He took his shoes, socks, and suit jacket off, and laid next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

 **Elena:** Can we talk?

 **Elijah:** About?

 **Elena:** About that kiss. I thought you would've brought it up by now.

He gently turned her head so she was looking at him.

 **Elijah:** I figured you would bring it up when your ready to talk about it. But I do have one question.

 **Elena:** I suppose your right. What's your question?

 **Elijah:** Why did you stop me the way you did?

 **Elena:** I-I couldn't think of another way. And when I did It was afterwards.

Elijah lightly caress her cheek.

 **Elijah:** So your saying you regret it?

He said in a half teasing tone to which she returned.

 **Elena:** No. Are you saying I'm not a good kisser?

 **Elijah:** Mmmm, let me think about it?

Elijah made a face to make it seem like he was thinking. Elena shook her head at him and climbed on top of him so she was straddling him.

 **Elena:** I'll give you something to think about.

She said as she leaned down and kiss him. He was shocked for a moment before he responded to her kiss. She kissed him from his jawline to his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

 **Elena:** How was that kiss? Or do you need to think about it?

Elena started kissing his neck to distract him as he tried to speak and the right reaction from him...well part of him.

 **Elena:** Well I see someone liked it.

Before he could say anything she kissed him again with more passion. They ripped each other's clothes off and stayed in bed the rest of the night.

* * *

AN:

Here's chapter 3. I'm working on the next one, I'm making these up as I go along. I'm also working on another story called "My teacher, Mr. Mikaelson" another Eeljah fanfic, I'll it up soon.


	4. Friends

Elena and Elijah had just finished training. It was Monday morning, they woke up really early so they could train before she went off to school.

* * *

 **Rebekah:** There two you are.

She had been looking for them.

 **Elijah:** What's wrong?

 **Elena:** Is everything ok?

 **Rebekah:** No, Its not. You need to get your Salvatores in check.

Elena and Elijah frowned.

 **Elena:** What did they do? And their not my mine.

 **Klaus:** They came over thinking you were compelled and needed saving.

 **Kol:** Apparently they don't like you being a Mikaelson.

 **Klaus:** Yes, Damon tried to attack us while Stefan looked around for you, but all he got was a tour and a broken brother to take home.

 **Rebekah:** For once I'm glad you two trained in the woods.

 **Elena:** I'll get them in check alright.

 **Elijah:** Rebekah, can you stick with Elena at school? I'll pick you two up, in case they try something again.

 **Rebekah:** You don't even have to ask.

And you didn't. Elena was like a sister to her now, even if she wasn't ready to admit yet.

 **Kol:** And I'll stay safe. I know how much you all would miss me.

He smirked. Elena rolled her eyes.

 **Rebekah:** Sob off Kol.

* * *

Elena and Rebekah got to school.

 **Rebekah:** Alright we're here. Before we get out, Elijah said to stay together no matter what.

 **Elena:** Its a good thing we have every class together. Bonnie can help. Bonnie can use her powers to stop them. Caroline too.

They got out and went to find Caroline and Bonnie, they told them what happened this morning.

 **Caroline:** They WHAT?!

 **Rebekah:** They plan on trying to take Elena away from us.

 **Elena:** Have you seen Stefan?

 **Bonnie:** Yeah I saw him at his locker .

 **Elena:** I'm gonna call the boys at home, Damon might try and go back and do something.

Elena called Elijah to tell him they all need to stay together in case Damon tries something, even if they can't die.

 **Rebekah:** I say we attack them and compel them to bloody stop and be done with it already.

Elena nodded.

 **Elena:** I agree, I'm texting them all right now, I'll include that too.

 **Caroline:** Good. Now lets go to class.

* * *

Later at lunch.

 **Rebekah:** We made it through the morning classes without something happening.

 **Elena:** I just can't believe they tried anything. I told them I'm fine, and yet they think I'm compelled.

 **Bonnie:** Like why would someone as big and bad as the Mikaelsons need to compel for a new addition to their family? What would that do for them?

 **Stefan:** I don't know, Rebekah, why don't you tell us.

They all rolled their eyes.

 **Rebekah:** Sob off Stefan. We're not hurting Elena, she's with us of her own free will. She like family to us, and we don't hurt family, we protect family.

Elena smiled at Rebekah.

 **Stefan:** And she's family just because she saved you all from dying?

 **Rebekah:** It's more than that.

 **Elena:** It is?

 **Rebekah:** Yes it is. I've noticed she brightens up the room. She makes my family happy and brings us together, especially Elijah, I never seen him so happy with anyone. All that and she's only been with us for a week.

 **Elena:** Why Stefan?

 **Stefan:** Why what?

 **Elena:** It's been a week since I told you and Damon everything and you guys attacked my home, my family.

She paused to look and smile at Rebekah who returned her smile.

 **Elena:** To try and take me. I know I haven't been with them for long and yet we consider each other family, but are you and Damon really going to take me away from that? After everything I've been through. I know we started out hating each other but things have changed. I would like it very much if you and Damon would my friends and support me. Please.

 **Rebekah:** She did come to you two first.

 **Stefan:** I'll think about, and let you know. Can't say the same for Damon, but I'll back off. Sorry Elena.

And with that he gave a small smile and walked away. Elena took a deep breath.

 **Caroline:** Well. That went easier than I expected.

 **Bonnie:** Sometimes you need a good speech.

 **Rebekah:** Or a reminder of what you could loose.

* * *

Later after school was over. Rebekah and Elena headed to Elena's car, to see Elijah leaning on her car.

 **Elijah:** Rebekah, Elena.

 **Rebekah:** Brother.

 **Elena:** I thought I told you to stay put with your brothers.

 **Elijah:** I did, up until Kol got tired of waiting to see if the Salvatores would do anything, so he went to Damon and compelled him right before he was about to take vervain before paying your school a little visit.

 **Elena:** And here I thought we would have to wait till we got home for that.

She said as she looked over to Rebekah.

 **Rebekah:** Can't say I don't disagree.

They all got the car and drove home. On their way, Elena told Elijah what happened at lunch.

* * *

 **Kol:** Le-Le! I knew you missed, just couldn't stay away from me could you?

Elena rolled her eye.

 **Elena:** First, my name isn't Le-Le. Second, I live here now, or did you forget that? Just because you have a month, doesn't mean you have to use it.

With that she walked off towards her room, turning once she got up the stairs.

 **Elena:** Oh, and Kol? Next time I tell you to do something, do it.

 **Kol:** Yes, sorry Le-Le.

She shook her and left, Elijah smirked at her retreating form. Kol turned towards Elijah.

 **Kol:** She's quite the keeper, Eli. She has the Mikaelson fire in her. How about making her one?

 **Elijah:** We haven't been together that long, and she's still in high school. But I do agree, she does has the Mikaelson fire in her.

 **Kol:** That doesn't mean you can't propose after she graduates school.

 **Elijah:** Kol.

He warned in a calm voice.

 **Kol:** Alright! Fine.

He threw his hands up in surrender and walked off. Elijah shook his head, that might not be the last time he brings it up.

* * *

AN: I know this one is short, but I kept getting writer's block on this chapter. But I promise to make the next one longer. I'm thinking about bringing a bad guy in for the next chapter or two, not sure who.

Tell me what you think, and I'll try to add more of what you like. Check out my other fanfic books.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know I said I was thinking of bringing a bad guy in here but I like how there isn't any conflict. The characters can be happy. So this is the last chapter.

* * *

Elena turns over in bed to see a still sleeping Elijah. She smiles to herself. It's been a few months since she graduated from high school and even longer since the ball and the night she turned. They'll be together for a year next month. Elena leans down and press her lips to Elijah's, upon him waking up, he gladly returned the kiss and pulled her closer. Elena giggled while pulling back a bit.

 **Elena:** Good morning.

 **Elijah:** Good morning, indeed.

He murmured while pulling her into another kiss.

 **Elena:** I have to get ready.

She said in between kisses. He responded by pulling her closer, causing her to laugh.

 **Elena:** Me and the girls are going shopping. I need a gown for the ball, Klaus is throwing.

She said as she pulled back. Klaus was throwing a ball. Something bout never needing a reason to throw a ball. But everyone in the Mikaelson mansion knew it was about reminding people not to mess with him and his family.

 **Elijah:** I'm sure they won't you being a little late.

She giggled as he pulled her back to bed.

* * *

Elena and Rebekah returned back hours later, along with Caroline and Bonnie, all with bags in hands. They had 3 hours left to get ready for the ball. They all headed towards Rebekah's room.

 **Rebekah:** Your going to knock Elijah's shoes off.

She grinned at Elena as she emerged from the bathroom, who blushed. Elena was wearing a long blood red, fitted gown with off the shoulder neckline that had a little trail, long enough to cover her heels, yet short enough so she won't trip. Rebekah was wearing a long navy blue, heart neckline, fitted gown. Caroline, an ankle length baby yellow gown. Bonnie, a midnight blue gown. All wearing black heels.

 **Elena:** I know.

 **Rebekah:** Is it a coincidence that you, Elijah, and Klaus, are leaving to New Orleans tonight?

Elena sighs.

 **Elena:** No. Klaus is leaving 20 minutes after the ball starts. Me and Elijah are leaving after the ball. He thinks people are plotting against him..We know that he's most likely to get himself in trouble...We're just going to.. Look Elijah believes he can be redeemed. And I trust Elijah, I also became to believe the same.

 **Rebekah:** Oh..ok

* * *

Everything that night went as planned. Klaus showed his face for 20 minutes before leaving, before he left, he tried to get Caroline to give him a chance, but as usual, she said no. They showed a united front on the stairs, including Elena. after the ball, Elena and Elijah left, following Klaus.

The next month, on their one year anniversary, Elijah proposed- to which Elena said yes. When deciding on a date, Elena told him that when she was little she always want to get married on Valentine's day. They promised to get married no matter what and have a small wedding. When the wedding day came around, they were dealing with Dahlia, but as promised, they had their small wedding on Valentine's day.

They had a happy ending, The originals, Elena, and Hayley still run New Orleans. Caroline gave Klaus a chance. Hayley and Marcel got together. Matt and Rebekah got together and a year later he turned for her. Elijah and Elena moved to Mystic Falls so Hope can have some family close by. Freya and Keelin moved to New York.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one was so short. I really want to get to the next story. I have a really good idea for 'My teacher, Mr. Mikaelson'. I've also keep getting good ideas of stories to write, and my plan for updating these stories is in the order I published them in, and to work on new stories first, as they come to me.


End file.
